Profecía
by heros
Summary: Imagina que eres un Xatu y tuvieras sus poderes, es decir, tienes la posibilidad de ver el pasado, el presente, y el futuro. En ocasiones, esto puede resultar interesante y beneficioso; pero en otras, no. Especialmente si éstas te afectan directamente


Disclaimer: Los pokemon que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, sino a la compañía Nintendo y a sus creadores.

* * *

**¿**Alguna vez has tenido la curiosidad de convertirte en un Xatu para poder ver el presente, el pasado y el futuro?.¿Piensas que teniendo este poder podrías hacer más dichosa tu inútil vida?.¿En serio crees que la mejoraría? 

Yo puedo ver todo lo que sucederá a los seres humanos y Pokemon, así como lo que han sido, son, y lo que les acontecerán. Nosotros, los Xatu, fuimos creados para observar pacientemente como transcurre la vida. Somos dioses incapaces de involucrarse para cambiar el destino de este mundo, al igual que vuestras ridículas deidades. ¿ Aún así quieres quedarte a escuchar lo que yo diga?

De acuerdo, ponte a mi lado, cierra tus ojos y olvida tus limitaciones de tu naturaleza humana. Tus sentidos habrán duplicado su capacidad para inspeccionar las distintas dimensiones que contiene tu mundo, nuestro mundo. Haz que tu alma se convierta en un espectador más en el cruel juego de la vida.

_Veo el pasado... ¿Observas lo mismo que yo?_

Un hombre entró en una vieja casa, situada en la entrada de un bosque. No le acompaña ningún pokemon; hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser entrenador. Se encuentra sólo; no tiene familia, ni amigos. Todo el mundo le ignora, pero no le importa, ha vivido mucho tiempo desencantado de la sociedad y de la vida que le rodea.

Las gotas de lluvia resbalan por su arrugada cara para luego caer al embarrado suelo. El aire frío hace que sus ropas, impregnadas en sangre, se le pegue a su decrépito cuerpo; apesta a ese olor proveniente de la sustancia vital; le repugna tocarla y recordar como llegó a su camisa a cuadros. Sabía que había hecho mal en matar, pero era necesario haberlo hecho..

La puerta chirriaba al ser abierta, revelando una oscuridad total en su interior. Un grupo de Zubats chillaban y batían sus alas furiosamente al sentir la invasión de su territorio por aquel hombre; a pesar de ser pokemons, y, por tanto, no podían tener ningún tipo de sentimientos, notaban miedo y pavor cuando él se acercaba al lugar donde se hallaban escondidos. El hombre entró con paso lento en la casa, seguido del atronador trueno.

_Veo el presente... _

¿Ves como asciende los sucios y polvorientos escalones que conducen a la abandonada biblioteca, donde reposan mohosos libros? Sí, necesita descansar en su sillón de terciopelo frente a la chimenea. Desea olvidar todo lo que hizo hace pocas horas en aquella casa y sumergirse en el océano de sus pensamientos, mientras observa al fuego danzar y consumir los leños con lentitud.

¿Has notado como fija su mirada en el cuchillo ensangrentado, cuyas gotas aún permanecen viscosas, y después a sus manos? Su rostro ha adquirido otra expresión. Recuerda los gritos agudos de la víctima mientras el objeto salía y entraba mecánicamente de su cuerpo, y aquella expresión de dolor antes de caer muerta: eso le excitaba hasta límites que el hombre no puede conocer.

¿Te has percatado que está tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no ha podido percibir lo que ocurre a su alrededor?

_Veo el futuro... ¿Lo presientes?_

La sombra observó al individuo que dormía en su sillón, aquel objeto que una vez fue suyo, en su anterior vida. Había esperado pacientemente el momento para liberar su alma del peor tormento que un hombre - así se consideraba él, aunque en ese momento tuviera una apariencia fantasmagórica - podía soportar después de muerto: vagar sin rumbo en una dimensión desconocida entre dos universos: el de la vida terrenal y el del descanso eterno. Para liberarse del castigo debía de conseguir otro alma, cuyos delitos hubieran sido peores que los suyos, para que le sustituyera. Este era el proceso que todos los fallecidos, sea hombre o pokemon, debía hacer para pasar al otro lado, y olvidar todo sobre su anterior vida. Y este era su momento para salvarse, ya que había encontrado a su sustituto perfecto.

El ser se acercó hacía su nueva víctima,quien ahora dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del asiento, situándose detrás suya. Cerró los ojos, acumuló energía en sus etéreas manos y, con un movimiento brusco y potente, atravesó la butaca y palpó el alma renegrida por los pecados de aquella persona. Poco a poco lo extraía, disfrutando de la oportunidad de dañar a una persona sin que se diera cuenta.

Nuestra vista se nubla lentamente mientras las llamas se extinguen; nuestro cuerpo siente frío, al igual que el cadáver que reposa en aquella casa. Ya puedes abrir los ojos...

Te preguntarás el porqué te enseñé estas imágenes,cuyos hechos jamás podrán ser cambiados. La respuesta es sencilla: Tú eras aquel hombre.

Disfruta de la vida, mientras contemplas como mueres paulatinamente...


End file.
